Feder
Feder was the founder and leader of the Dragon Followers, and the head of the Seven Apostles. Several decades ago his family, the Feder Dynasty, conquered the whole continent and attempted to unite it, but he embarked on a journey and was never seen again. After his mysterious disappearance, his relatives from the Cassius Dynasty rose to power. After spending years isolated from the public, he finally showed himself and recruited Rozalinde to steal the Black Dragon Karas jewel from Velskud. He also seems to have Jasmine captive. Recently Feder and an army of Dragon Followers attacked Saint Haven, and stole an artifact from King Cassius III. Feder refuses to live in a world created by the Goddess, believing that such world is a doomed place. He desires to take control and create a world by himself. After his Black Dragon Jewel was taken by Argenta and thus weakening him, Feder insisted in pursuing his mission to challenge the Goddess at where she resides. Profile Despite his stoic nature and his intimidating looks, Feder is said to be a person with a lot of charisma: a "strange charisma", as Argenta describes. This charisma brings others to admire, worship or simply take interest to his character. Despite his attracting personality, Feder shows little care about those to follow his ideals. History A King's Slaving Past Feder was born of royal blood in a thriving city called Lunascent. Lunascent at the time was a successful city and lead by the Chaos Dragon Rubinart. Rubinart helped them achieve success and prosperity and grew the city into a very successful one. The citizens of Lunascent however, took him for granted and did not even appreciate the help he has given to them. As a result, his name were not even mentioned in history books and nobody knew about the sacrifices he made. Raged by this, Rubinart destroyed the city and left them in shambles. Feder was around the age of 5 years old at the time when this happened and his family lost everything and fell in the hands of thieves and was forced to work as a slave. Since Feder was an extraordinary human he excelled in his training he later gained enough power to let himself escape from his terrible fate. He later wandered to Lagendia and became a knight serving the Royal Family. One day, he was ordered to go to Lunascent to carry out a mission. As he returned to his homeland, rage filled his heart and he slaughtered everyone in the city. Lunascent is then known as the land with only dead bodies. Feder received a bad reputation for this massacre but after meeting his wife Elizabeth was motivated to change for the better and soon shared the same dream as her, which was to unite everyone in the continent and achieve peace. The Missing King It was said that several decades ago Feder, at that time known as Founder King Feder, conquered most of the continent of Lagendia. However, before it all could be united he suddenly disappeared, causing the kingdom to fall into confusion. Several lords raised and attempted rebellion, but the relatives of the Feder Dynasty, the Cassius Dynasty, led by Knight King Cassius (later Cassius I), managed to suppress them and became the rulers of the Northern Kingdom. The legend says that Feder left to a place known as the Legendary Isle Ireon, where it's said that only the greatest warriors can go, but it's believed to not exist. The attempts to locate the king were futile. However, Feder was still alive. At some point he founded the Dragon Followers, a personality cult around himself which quickly gained power and members. Among it's noteworthy members are aristocrats like the families of Bishop Ignacio and Velskud, as well as members of the Cleric Order. According to Velskud, Feder had managed to obtain a dragon jewel by himself, but it was imperfect and was unable to use this to transform into a dragon. It is later revealed that the king obtained his dragon jewel from Red Dragon Rubinart himself, who willingly gave it over. The King and the Apostles At some point, Feder encountered Yuvenciel. The elf shared with the king his thoughts about love and Telezia, but Feder criticized them saying they were only wishful thinking. However, Feder tells Yuvenciel that said wishes can become true if he becomes his Apostle. The next recruit was Karahan. The first time they met, the sorcerer was praising himself and his beauty while Feder just stares blankly. The King sarcastically tells him that for someone who praises oneself so much, he expects a lot from Karahan, but he doesn't care where he comes from and finds him annoying. Feder tells if that if Karahan were to become his follower, he won't have to worry about such trivial things like beauty. Karahan just laughs it off, and they both engage in a match. Karahan seems to have the upper hand but suddenly Feder unleashes his powers on him, knocking Karahan off from his comfort zone and loses. Karahan can't believe a human has such powers, and decides to accept Feder's offer. Feder mentions that he will need Karahan to run some experiments for him. Feder met with Elena being already aware of her position as the Queen of the Dark Elves, and requests her to help him make his wish come true. Elena is reluctant, as she doesn't trust humans for the way they treat her species compared to the other elves, and Feder admits that this is all his mistake. Elena is still doubtful, as she doesn't understand why Feder would want to rebuild the world if he was blessed by the Goddess, and Feder responds that he doesn't want to live in a world created by the Goddess' dream, but a world created with his own hands. Thinking the King is insane, Elena laughs, but finds him interesting and decides to join his cause. Feder promises Elena that he will secure a place for the dark elves to live. The Black Dragon Jewel The King spent most of his time hidden from the public, but still in absolute control and giving orders to all other members. After the news of the awakening of Black Dragon Karas, he decided to get rid of it and obtain it's Dragon jewel. Velskud infiltrated The Six Heroes originally for this purpose, but he bonds with Geraint and their close relationship makes it hard to determine his final alignment. Ultimately, Velskud accidentally absorbs the Dragon jewel inside him after quarreling with Geraint at the end of the Black Dragon Raid. Elena takes him to Feder, who orders Karahan to take Velskud with him and find a way to take the Dragon jewel back, but also orders him to first experiment with him as much as he wants to obtain information about the jewel and to test the limits of a human in possession of one. Velskud eventually escapes from Karahan's laboratory before the Dragon jewel could be taken from him, and swears to find a way to become a full Dragon to kill both King Feder and Karahan in revenge for everything he was put through. Destruction of Saint Haven Feder finally shows himself at Tel Numara, soon after the adventurers defeated Jasmine at her Expedition Base. Jasmine is seen wandering alone the desert but suddenly Feder appears from behind and takes her. The whereabouts and status of Jasmine are still unknown. In Anu Arendel, Feder obtains the Black Dragon jewel that Rozalinde stole from Velskud. He is seen witnessing Rozalinde perform some kind of ritual. The ritual results in a failure and Rozalinde trembles in fear, but Feder doesn't direct a word to her and leaves. Later, Feder is seen on his way to Saint Haven flying above Argenta and Kid Geraint, who spot him and refer to him as the Red Dragon. With a large army of Dragon Followers, Feder successfully invades and destroys the city of Saint Haven. While his minions fought against the Saint Haven Royal Army, who were being aided by the Sorceresses, the Clerics, and Blacksmith Berlin; Feder broke into the Saint Haven Royal Castle and stole an artifact from King Cassius III. Iona suspects that maybe King Feder killed the Red Dragon himself and kept his jewel, something confirmed by Velskud earlier, and laments that he is now in possession of the Black Dragon jewel. Iona also points out that Feder may be even stronger than Argenta due to using both the Red Dragon and Black Dragon jewels simultaneously, something particularly strange for a normal human. To the Monolith Feder is intercepted by Kid Geraint near Anu Arendel and engage in combat. Kid Geraint is easily overpowered and knocked down, and Feder takes him by the neck but before he could attack, Argenta interrupts and frees Kid Geraint. Feder only stares at them for a while, and decides to flee. The Player is sent back in time and meets Meriendel, an elf who is friends with Feder, in an area near Anu Arendel. They agree to help her and manage to track Feder's past self. Merendiel confronts Feder and begs him to stop pursuing the Monolith because she believes they are doing something they must not. Feder refuses, claiming that he is looking for something powerful, but Merendiel insists. Feder tells her that there is nothing to worry about and that despite being an there are things Merendiel wouldn't know about. He insists that he must see what is beyond the Monolith and nothing will stop him, and tells Merendiel she can leave if she wants. Despite this, Merendiel decides to stay with King Feder. Suddenly, the time messes up and Kid Geraint shows up, but he is unable to see Feder and Merendiel neither they can see Kid Geraint. Merendiel and Feder soon fade away. In the present time, Feder struggles after a short battle with Argenta has cost him the Black Dragon jewel. Despite his possession of the Red Dragon jewel, Feder was unable to properly control its power. Still, he was able to survive an ambush by Velskud, and was able to flee from the vicinity of the Monolith. Ultimately, Feder succeeded in opening the Monolith, although Argenta was able to contain the immediate effects of the Monolith's opening at the cost of her life. Final Struggle In a desperate move to regain power, Feder traveled to Rubinart's former lair in Ayrn Island and reestablished it as a nest and used Jasmine's technology to stabilize the half-jewel inside his body to allow him to transform into the Red Dragon. Feder was successful, and he even managed to manifest Karas as a phantom of sorts despite losing the Black Dragon jewel to Argenta. However, the Northern Kingdom was quick in amassing forces to pursue Feder, and adventurers began marching forward to his lair, slaying his fire-imbued minions on every step. Feder eventually fell to the adventurers as well. Feder remained stubborn to the very end, refusing to have his view of the world shattered by the willpower and strength of the adventurers. : Feder: Why don't you know! How can you not see the real world, blinded by this futile world?! Player: The world is not futile. What Argenta tried to save, what everyone is trying to save, is not futile! Player: You... You betrayed the trust your friends had in you! Feder: That was nothing but a futile dream too. After a short confrontation with the adventurers that had been foiling his plans as the leader of the Dragon Followers, the Red Dragon jewel separated from Feder's body, and the former Conqueror King made his last breath soon after. Trivia *The name Feder it is revealed by Rubinart to be a name adopted during adulthood, his real name has yet to be revealed. Rubinart mocks this name saying it meant "A loser who rules the sky". **The only hint of his original names are the first three letters: "Hea(..)". In other localizations Japan Rozalinde addresses him as Feder-sama (フェザー-様). North America *The conquering of the continent and his subsequent disappearance was said to take place 350 years go. This however, creates a major inconsistency regarding the lineage of his relatives from the Cassius Dynasty and other events of the game. **Xiaolong mentions that during his reign, a training ground he used to frequent 250 years ago was destroyed during the "Era of the Conqueror King", therefore still a human, Feder couldn't have been crowded that long ago. Gallery King Feather.jpg|Official artwork King Feather Back.jpg|Back view Hooded Feather.jpg|Official artwork with hood Rejected design.jpg|Rejected design Feather Jewelry.jpg|Detail of jewely Dragon Feather.jpg|King Feather as a Dragon Dragon Feather Wing.jpg|Wing detail Geraintreturns.PNG|Official artwork with Nerwin, Kid Geraint and the adventurers Feather Official Artwork.png|Official Artwork Category:Dragon Followers Category:The Seven Apostles Category:Dragons Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Humans